


Kiss It Better

by sailorlotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what to tag this as, Kid Fic, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas hurts himself playing with Dean, Dean does the only things he can think of to help his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

It was the third day that week that Castiel had been over Dean’s house to play and it wouldn't even sound like that much time if wasn't also the third day _of_ the week, but there they were, Dean chasing Cas around the back yard pretending to be cops or cowboys or something, he couldn't remember.  What he could remember was when Cas tripped, cutting his lip on a stone that Dean swore up and down had popped up out of nowhere only to hurt his best friend.

And Dean would have taken the time to make sure that rock went as far away as possible and never came back if Cas wasn't currently holding his hand over his mouth and making a face that told Dean he was about to cry.

So Dean did the one thing that came to mind and knelt in front of Cas, moving Cas’ hand out of the way, and kissing him right on lips. Just a quick peck and Cas’ face looked mostly shocked and a bit confused, but at least Dean could see that he wasn't going to cry.

“When I get hurt, Mommy always kisses it better. Is it better? Or does it only work when mommies do it?” Dean stared wide-eyed at his friend, nervously waiting for a response.

All Cas could do was nod, making Dean grin, and Cas smile in turn.


End file.
